Harry Potter and the Half Lived Future
by A Marked Goddess
Summary: Voldemort had won, and now Harry's in hiding. He's been "missing" from the wizarding world for 10 years. Draco Malfoy is the minister of magic, and there are very few good wizard's left. How will Harry overcome this one?
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Harry! Look out!" a flash of green light surrounded him, but it did not hit him. He looked in horror as his best friend fell to his feet, lifeless.  
  
"No…no…" Harry shook his head as tears started to flow from his eyes. The most unpleasant feelings of hatred, loss, helplessness, guilt, and anger filled his heart as he looked up at the attacker.

"Looks as if another was willing to die for you-" a cool voice filled his head. It ran chills up and down his spine. "How many more, Potter? How many more are to die just for you. It would all end if you'd just give up."

Harry shook his head, and did his best to remember all the things that his friends and family told him. "No! You're lying! They didn't die for me, they died because of you!"

"Ah, my dear innocent, young Harry," the high-pitched voice cooed at him.

Harry had such a strong grip on his wand that his hands were pure white. He was breathing heavily and trying to regain his senses. "You'll pay for what you did to her!"

Voldemort laughed and twirled his wand around until Harry could see familiar faces inside the mirror like substance that had appeared. "He's gone too Harry-"

Harry looked hard into the circular window, and saw Ron and Ginny, each looking lifeless and horrified. His anger heightened and he screamed loudly. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Am I?" he hissed. "You're all alone now Harry. No one left to listen to your ridicules stories. At least, no one left that will believe you anymore. Run Harry. Run like I was made to run-" he laughed and thrust his arms out, throwing Harry out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and onto the gate. He could hear the laughter all the way into the Dark Forest. 


	2. Chapter One: A Broken Order

**Chapter One**

Harry pulled himself up to the tallest branch so that he could see his former school. The once majestic castle was now dilapidated. Those with any heart no longer kept up the grounds. The plants were dark and wilting, alive just enough to supply the wizards with dark potions and plants. The greenhouses only kept plants that could cause death or pain. The sun was never shining, and the students never seemed to be smiling. It was so different from what he remembered. He often thought of his godfather, as now he reminded himself of Sirius. He was the outlaw, and he often felt like the only good wizard left. He made sure his wand was secure before making his way down the tree.

"Any movement, Harry?" Firenze asked him as he saw the wizard coming down.

Harry shook his head, "Not that I can tell."

"He has kept Dumbledore alive for all these years, Harry. He will not kill him now," Firenze tried to convince him. "Have you thought of anything else that Voldemort would want him for?"

"He wants him to suffer. Just like he wants me to suffer. 'Run Harry. Run like I was made to run.' That's what he said to me. He killed everything in this world that was good-" Harry's voice was sad, as it often was. "I've got to go to Diagon Alley today-"

"What? Why? A wizard of your stature should not go at a time like this. You'll be…" Firenze stopped talking, as he knew he couldn't convince the wizard. He was no longer a young boy, but a 28 year old man.

"I've got to get some things. I've still got my invisibility cloak. One of the only things I haven't lost," he added as he stepped down into the small home that he'd made himself underground. It was quite safe, and protected by a lot of charms. He came back up a few minutes later with a bag, and his cloak slung over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon-"

Firenze nodded, and hoped that he'd see him again. He'd become very fond of the wizard and believed that he had good values, knowledge, and talent. All he needed was support. "I'll be here when you return-"

Harry apparated out, and Firenze galloped of in the direction of the castle.

Harry slipped on the cloak and did his best to stay out of people's way. Diagon Alley was so dark and dreary now that he felt like calling it Knockturn Alley.

"Did you hear that a mudblood student was killed yesterday?" a witch asked her friend. "She was caught studying magic with her wizard father. Both were cursed and then killed. Serves them bloody right! He knows well enough not to teach his dirty child our birth right!"

The witch's friend smiled and nodded approvingly, "It's such a shame to loose a pureblood. When will they learn?" she questioned.

Harry had certainly had enough. He made his way towards the Apothecary as quickly as he could. He didn't want to bump into anyone, because now days he would be caught quickly. "Snakes eye…Unicorn hair…"

"Are you okay? Harry?" the most familiar and warm voice filled his ears. He was sure that he was dreaming. "Harry…wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and was sure he was going to see his tiny little hole in the ground. However, to his surprise he was looking at the most beautiful face he'd seen in a long time. "Mrs. Weasley!!" Harry sat up quickly and found himself hugging her tightly. "I thought…how is this possible?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, "It's okay, Harry dear. I know this is a bit much to take in at once-" she gestured towards the others that were around her.

Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Remus Lupin were also in the room with him. His face lit up, "How is this…?"

"We've been looking for you for years!" Luna's eyes looked misty and cheerful. "I can't believe we found you. We were sure you were alive!"

"About ready to give up…" Remus told him calmly. "10 years you'd been missing, but Molly here was sure you were alive."

"I can tell when my children are dead," Molly said, a bit sadly.

Harry looked down at his legs and his eyes became soft and sad. It was his fault that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were dead. It was his fault that Arthur Weasley was out the night he was killed by Death Eaters. It was his fault that Moody, Snape, and McGonagall lost their lives defending the castle. Why couldn't he have just given Voldemort what he wanted, his death?

"Harry, it's not your fault-" Molly noticed the look on his face. "They fought against a man they all wanted destroyed as much as you did. They fought because you need to be alive. You can still with this Harry. That's why we wanted to find you. We believe that you can still win. We want to help you," she paused and smiled meekly at him. "The prophecy still exists, Harry. As long as the both of you are alive, it will come to the same end. We need to do what we can to prepare you, and to prepare ourselves. Harry you were a great wizard in school, and I can only imagine what being on your own for 10 years in your position has done for you-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he looked a bit angrily at her. He felt guilty immediately at her had said it. "Sorry."

Mrs. Weasley grinned and shrugged off the comment, "Don't worry about it Harry. Why don't you clean up and come downstairs for dinner, then-" she stood up and looked at the others. "Let's give him some time to get cleaned up." She shooed the others out of the room. "We'll answer all your questions at dinner."

When the room was empty Harry glanced around it. He sighed and felt sadness settle on his heart. This was the same room that he and Ron had shared when they stayed in this house. Grimmauld Place hadn't changed a bit. It still looked old a dusty. He looked in the mirror and smoothed down his hair the best he could. He had a little bit of a beard, and his glasses were really dusty. He went into the bathroom and found everything that he needed. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley-" he said softly to himself. He shaved, washed his face and hands, cleaned his glasses and put on the new pair of robes that were set out for him. His mind was stuck on how he got here. He didn't remember anything past listing what he needed in his head…and then he woke up. He thought as hard as he could, but nothing was coming back to him.

"Harry, you look smashing!" Tonks grinned at him. She looked almost the same, but seeing as she could easily change her appearance Harry was sure she hid a few of the 10 years behind a mask.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from setting down the ham on the table. "You clean up very nicely, Harry. Now come and sit down and eat. We don't normally eat so nicely, but when we found you I started to cook this great meal."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in between bites. However, he spared the manors for another time. He hadn't eaten so well in years.


	3. Chapter Two: Open Wounds

**Chapter Two**

"So…let me get this straight, then-" Harry thought a moment, and tried to digest everything that they had just told him. "You found me by a map…"

Molly nodded, "much like the Marauder's Map, dear. Only it was a map of Diagon Alley. We destroyed it as soon as we found you."

"Couldn't let it get into the wrong hands, now could we?" Charlie commented as he took a sip of his tea.

"Have you been in hiding all these years, too?" Harry asked, curious how they had survived the beating that Voldemort gave the wizarding world.

Neville nodded his head, "It's not very fair, is it? I haven't been outside this house in 3 years! We barely get to leave. Only enough time to look for you-" a smile crossed his face. "But now that we've found you, it won't be long now-"

"Draco Malfoy has issued a new law, so it would seem-" Remus informed the others as he held up the paper. "By Decree of the Minister of Magic, all mudbloods practicing magic will be punished by death, as will those who teach it to them." Remus paraphrased the article for the others.

"Bloody good that'll do. That's what they've been doin' all this time anyways, isn't it?" Molly frowned.

"Yes, but now they can do it publicly, and openly," Remus added. "There are no repercussions for the harassment or death of those not of pure blood."

"How did you get that paper if you don't leave here, then?" Harry asked curiously.

Molly smiled, "We do have friends, dear-"

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, curious if they had heard from the old wizard.

The lot looked at each other sadly, and then at Harry. "No one has heard from Dumbledore since the night that…well…you know. We can only presume him dead if…"

Harry shook his head violently, "He'd not dead. I've been living close to the school. I see him being taken from room to room in the castle sometimes. However, I wasn't able to see him today."

"They've kept him alive all this time?" Remus questioned. "What would make him want to keep Dumbledore alive…" he pondered the question and drank some tea.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "I can't imagine why…"

"Well, whatever the reason…we have to go and get him. If Dumbledore is alive, we've still got a fighting chance-" Harry said.

"No Harry. With you alive we still have a fighting chance. What if that was what Voldemort is doing, harboring Dumbledore so that you'll come and save him when you're tired of hiding…" Remus suggested. "It would be safer to keep you away from the castle until you have an offensive strategy.

"That's not a bad theory, Remus," Percy agreed. "Perhaps this would be a good time to bring in the magical solution we discussed, earlier."

Molly and Remus both gave Percy hard glances, and then looked back at Harry hoping he wouldn't want to know.

"What's he talking about?" Harry asked, and looked at Percy. "You better tell me…"

"We've come up with a way…we think…that might be able to get you and your former self, whichever time we choose, to switch places. You'd be free to save us all, from the past-"

"It's brilliant!" Harry jumped up suddenly feeling a jolt of energy.

"Now now, Harry-" Remus shook his head. "There are a lot of things to consider. It's new, no one has ever done it before, we don't know how to get you back-"

"Remus-" Harry looked at him, calling him by his first name for the first time. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a 28-year-old man, and I need to do what I can to save us all. Stop talking to me like I don't understand what is going on! I lost my two best friends and…" he stopped, his emotions getting the better of him.

Remus lowered his head a bit. He couldn't help but feel the need to protect Harry, even though he was grown, "I'm sorry Harry. I can't seem to shake my obligations to protect you. You mother, Sirius, your friends…" he said. "They would want you protected as well-"

"Why? Just because of this silly scar?" Harry moved his hair out of the way to show the grown scar. However, it was not as dormant as it used to look. It looked as if it had just been carved into his head, and the scar tissue was pulsating a little bit. Why did they not deserve to be protected as much as I did? I loved them! They deserve to live just as much as I do!"

Molly turned her head when Harry showed them his scar. It looked so painful, "Harry…I…"

"Look, I just want to do this. Please. Tell me what I need to know and what I need to do-" Harry said, his voice much calmer now.

"Harry, that scar-" Neville peered through the others at it, his face showing his sympathy, and his gratefulness that it wasn't him.

"I know it's bad. The more power Voldemort gets, the more it opens…" he told them, and then put his hair over it again. "Doesn't bleed too often, once a week or so."

Mrs. Weasley winced when he mentioned blood. "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be sorry Mrs. Weasley. Just tell me how to fix it-" he looked her in the eyes hoping that she'd see how serious he was.

"Very well then…." She sat down and glanced around the room at the others, letting them each speak on the portion they were familiar with.


	4. Chapter Three: Grimmauld Again

Chapter Three

"Do you remember the rules?" Percy asked Harry as he lay on the kitchen table. His body was wrapped in a cloth that had been dipped and soaked in a potion. He looked like a mummy.

Harry nodded as best he could, "I Can only change what I went back to change, nothing else. If I change the future too early I won't know the events that will put Voldemort in power. I can't try to save the others if it means letting Voldemort come to power because we'll all die anyways. I can't tell them who I really am, or give them hints on actions they should take that would be different from the past."

Remus nodded, "Good. And…when the future has changed, you and the 17 year old Harry should switch places again, when everything is put right-"

"I'm not looking forward to 17 year old Harry in his body-" Charlie commented. "He hasn't lived Harry' s life yet. He's going to be so hard to handle."

Harry smiled, thinking of the task that the others were going to have to do. "Well, you have the note I wrote, don't you? He should be able to recognize his own handwriting."

"I hope so," Molly looked down at Harry. It was odd the way he was wrapped up.

"Alright…you ready, then?" Luna asked, and held her hands out to the others around the table.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm as ready as I'm going to get," Harry admitted. He was scared. He was going back to save his friends, and the life he had once known. He didn't want to fail again.

The people around the table took hands, bowed their heads and closed their eyes. It was going to take so much magic to do this, and their full concentration on the magic was dire. There were no words being said. Harry looked around, a bit confused at what they were doing. It wasn't until a whirlwind portal opened up that he realized anything was being done. He felt himself being sucked in…and when he looked around he realized he was watching himself, and the others. They acted as if they hadn't even noticed the giant hole in space and time in their kitchen. Then he found himself surrounded by darkness. He tried to rub his eyes, but he had no hand! "It didn't work-" he thought. "I'm stuck here in…limbo-"

"Harry?" he heard a voice very far away, and tried to move in it's direction. "HARRY!"

"Eh, what?" he opened his eyes slowly. The light was offensive, and so was the voice that was calling him.

"What are you doing, then?" his Aunt Petunia asked him. "Come on! Dudley will be home any moment and you need to be downstairs to greet him!"

"Uh…yeah…okay…" Harry answered. He looked around the room. He took in the smell and stood up. It was very plain, but it was plainly a wizard's room. Hedwig was clicking in her cage. He looked around and smiled. It was his last summer at the Dursley's. After this summer he joined the Order and became an Auror. It was his last year in Hogwarts. He smiled broadly. He was going to have another chance. He ran downstairs, and had a very cheerful expression on his face.

"What are you so happy for, then?" Vernon asked him, his scruffy mustache moving as he talked.

"Just glad my cousin is coming home, is all," Harry answered with a smug smile on his face.

"Very well then," Vernon answered, but it was clear in his voice that he didn't believe him a bit.

Harry lived at the Dursley's for another day before he went to Grimmauld Place. He was so nervous his entire trip there. He wondered how he would feel when he saw Hermione and Ron again. He had a feeling he might seem a bit overwhelming to them. He hadn't seen them in 10 years, and they were going to be just as he remembered them. He walked down the street, carrying the heavy trunk behind him. He came to the familiar empty lot, and walked up the walk. When he made it to the end Grimmauld Place materialized before his eyes. He rang the doorbell, and waited as patiently as he could.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. She looked so much younger than she had just a little while ago. Her hair was still its beautiful red color, and the years of stress were not visible in her face. Harry found though that the most drastic difference in her was that there was no pain in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley," he said in between gasping breaths as she hugged him tightly. "It's so good to have you here, dear."

Harry stepped into the entrance hall, and examined the house. The dusty surroundings made him smile, because he knew what he would find inside. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"They are in the kitchen, dear-" she took out her wand and waved it at his trunk. "I'll take these upstairs for you." She reached for Hedwig's cage, and Harry handed it to her.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he called as she made her way up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight he smiled widely and sprinted into the kitchen. "Ron! Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and away from the open book in front of her. "Harry!" she stood up and gave him a hug. "How has your summer been?"

"Great! It's the last summer I'm obligated to live at the Dursley's," he commented with a grin on his face. He felt like jumping up and down and hugging them both tightly, but they would have thought that he was mad.

Ron stood up and greeted his friend with a strong handshake that turned into a few slaps on the back. "Nice to see ya, mate."

The door swung open and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks walked casually into the kitchen. "Molly said you were here Harry. Did you have a nice trip?"

Harry nodded his head and looked at the pair. They too had much less pain in their eyes. He couldn't help but feel much older than those in the room.

"Molly's cooking a great dinner tonight, Harry," Tonks informed him. "In honor of you birthday."

Remus gave Tonks an inauspicious glance, "Nice way to ruin Harry's surprise, then."

"Oops…it was supposed to be a surprise?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry smiled, because Tonks really hadn't ruined it, he already knew. "It's quite alright, Tonks," he assured her.

"I've got your present upstairs, but you've got to wait until tonight," Hermione told him as she slammed her book shut.

Molly came into the kitchen with a mothering look on her face, "Out. Out, the lot of you out. I've got to have the kitchen to prepare dinner."

"But mom, I'm thirsty-" Ron's voice would have sounded whiney if it were lower.

Molly rolled here eyes and conjured up a glass of water, "Here, now off you go." She shooed them out of the kitchen, and then turned around to start working.


	5. Chapter Four: A Long Lost Past

**A Long Lost Past**

"Did it work?" Percy examined the wrapped body of 27-year-old Harry.

Molly kept her eyes fixed on Harry's body, waiting for the younger Harry to voice his presences, but he was silent.

Luna and Neville took their wands and swirled them around, causing the wraps around Harry to be released. The once new robes now looked wet and used. The potion from their trial gave off a musty smell, and worse on the fabric the robes were made out of. Luna covered her nose.

Harry rolled over and lay on his side, as if he was sleeping peacefully and just trying to get comfortable. It was just a few seconds later that Harry's eyes opened wide with a quick start. He sat up quickly and hit his head on the light fixture over the kitchen table. "What in bloody…" he looked around at the people he thought he knew. He looked down at his own hands, which were much larger and rougher than his own. His eyes went from Tonks to Charlie to Luna to Molly to Neville and finally they landed on Remus Lupin. He recognized the place, he knew it was Grimmauld Place. "Where am I? How did I get here, and why are my hands so…?"

Molly handed him the note that Harry had written before the 17 year old was taken from his life.

_Dear Harry, _

_ I'm sure you will find this all a bit confusing. I did as well. There is a past that I have half lived. A past that I would like to fix for the both of us, and for the wizarding world. Most of this past will hopefully be kept from you. I don't want you to know the hell that I have lived. When this is all done, we should go to our rightful places and you will live the life I always wanted to. I'm so sorry for taking part of your life from you. Hopefully living in my world for however long it takes will help you to understand why I had to do this. I realize that possibly having to take your last year of school is not fair. Remus Lupin has assured me that he will help continue your education while I'm gone. Right now your present affects my future as well, so please be careful. We do not want to be stuck like this. Please listen to the others they will help you. Ask them questions, hear their stories, but keep in mind that they will change. Good Luck, and Thank you. _

_ Harry Potter_

Harry scrunched up his face as he read the note. He could tell that it was his own handwriting, even though it had changed over the years. He looked around at the others and felt like throwing a teenage fit. However, he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere here. Although these people were familiar they were not the same people that he knew…in the past. His head started to swim at how confusing the whole situation was getting. "So…he's in my body…and I'm in his?" he asked simply.

Neville nodded his head, "That's right, mate."

"Harry. I'm going to tell you of your past. A future that you will not have to live," Remus started to explain to him.

Harry raised his eyebrows. It was odd how that statement made no sense, but yet he understood it.

"After your 7th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort returned to full power. Defeating but not killing you, entrapping Dumbledore in the school, teaching dark magic, and required a pureblood status in every wizard in the wizarding world. The rest were killed. Muggles who were aware of the wizarding world were killed. Many died in the wake. Before he accomplished these things many of our friends and family had died at his hand or that of his supporters. Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Minerva, and Severus are among a few. Dark magic is the only magic left that doesn't have to hide. This is almost the exact opposite of where you came from, where dark magic had to hide. We spent 10 years just looking for Harry. I cannot reveal any more to you. Harry didn't want you to know everything he had to live through," Lupin gave Harry a glimpse into the future he would have had to live.

Harry frowned and a tear formed in his eye, "So I wasn't successful? All this hype about me, and the prophecy, and it didn't help one bloody bit?" His voice rose a little bit and he looked at them with helpless eyes.

"It will Harry. That's what we are here for now. That's why you are here. But you can't do anything stupid while you are here. You must keep a very low profile. Voldemort or any of the other wizards will kill you if you are even spotted. It's part of his sick little joke," Molly told him. "You must stay here."

Harry wanted to argue, but knew that he didn't really have any good arguments. He didn't know anything about this world, barley enough to trust those in front of him…but how could he possibly not trust his friends and his own handwriting? "Okay…" he answered, looking at them. "I'd…I'd really like some water, if that's okay…"

Molly waved her wand and handed the water the Harry, "There you are, dear. We've all got a bit of work to do, if you'll excuse us. Your room is the same that you and Ron share-" she told him, an obvious bit of sadness as she mentioned Ron.

Harry walked up to his room, trying to wrap his mind around everything. Being 17 was hard enough without being trapped in a man's body…his own… Harry shook his head and closed the door, and made his way to the bed next to the wall. He plopped down, thinking about what was going on this very moment in the past. He'd probably be in this very room with Ron and Hermione…


End file.
